Gamora
Gamora is a character Disney had created for it's live-action Marvel Cinematic Universe canon. Some fans believe that she might join the line up at some point after the release of either Avengers: End Game ''or ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.3 ''despite her film, ''Guardians of the Galaxy, and it's sequels all being live action. However, she is also, one of the main protagonist of an animated series of the same name on Disney XD. She's loosely based off a character of the same name from Marvel's series of comic books created by Jim Starlin. In Disney canon, Gamora, the reformed assassin step-daughter of the Mad Titian Thanos, began seeking her redemption when she was first hired to steal an orb only to find herself in the middle of a quest to save Xandar from a sinister Kree Accuser. This eventually lead to her becoming friends with and joining the other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Whether Gamora should or shouldn't join the line-up has been the subject of debate among fans, due to her films all being live action even though there might be a chance that she may. If included, Gamora would be the first Disney Princess from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as be based off a character from a Marvel Comic. Her film would also be the first Disney Princess film to be originally based off a Marvel comic since Disney is the parent owner of Marvel. She would also be the oldest princess in the franchise for at the start of her first film, Gamora is 24-years-old. In addition, the inclusion of Gamora would make her and Peter Quill the second non-royal Disney couple to be part of the line-up. She is portrayed by Zoe Saldana. Background When Gamora was very young, the interplanetary warlord Thanos killed half of her people, the Zehoberei. Although she and her mother attempted to hide, they were quickly found by Thanos' soldiers and taken out to the spotlight. Gamora fought off the soldier restraining her, an act that Thanos himself saw, which earned her the Titan's interest in her. He took her aside and taught her his beliefs on balance by symbolizing it with balancing a knife on his finger and asked her to do the same. When his soldiers began the massacre, Gamora turned and almost saw her people being massacred. However, Thanos turned her attention back onto the knife and complimented her when she finally balanced the dagger. While her parents were among those killed, Thanos spared and raised her as his own step-child. As she aged and grew older, he cybernetically altered her body, trying to transform her into the ultimate weapon. Gamora trained under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser as a galaxy-class killer alongside step-siblings Korath and the Luphomoid known as Nebula. Unlike the rest of Thanos' adopted children in the Black Order, Gamora and Nebula actually did consider each other sisters and both shared great enmity towards Thanos for destroying their childhoods. Despite their closeness, Thanos had Nebula and Gamora regularly spar against each other with Gamora winning every match. In response, Thanos would 'upgrade' Nebula every time she lost against Gamora in order for her to "be her equal". The consistent and brutal "upgrades" caused Nebula to grow to resent her sister. Upon reaching adulthood, Gamora and Nebula sought the powerful item known as the Orb for Thanos under the command of Korath the Pursuer. On the planet Praxius IX, while following a false lead on the Orb, Nebula found herself ensnared by an impenetrable Laser Thorn Energy Net. Under Thanos' orders, Gamora left Nebula behind, leaving her only a large knife with which to cut herself out of the netting. The experience drove a great wedge between the two sisters, and also strengthened Gamora's bitterness towards Thanos. As the years passed, Gamora's skills earned her Thanos' favoritism, which only proved to strengthen the growing wedge in her relationship with Nebula. In time, Gamora built up the reputation as the "deadliest woman in the galaxy" and became well known throughout the cosmos.1 Trivia * Gamora is the first Disney Princess to have originated from the pages of a Marvel comic. Disney has been the parent owner of Marvel Comics and it's film studio since it's acquisition in 2009. * The comic book incarnation of Gamora, which would later serve as inspiration for the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, was created by Jim Starlin. Her first appearance in the comic book narrative was in S''trange Tales'' #180 (June 1975). * Gamora is the first Disney Princess to have her film be rated PG-13. * She is also the only Disney Princess to have come from an interplanetary nation. * Gamora's film is the first to be live action. * Gamora and Shuri are currently the only two Disney Princesses to be part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which is a series of interconnected live action Disney films that are all part of a singular canon. * In addition, Gamora is also the only Disney Princess whose film includes a cameo from comic book creator and Disney Legend Stan Lee. * As of the upcoming Avengers: End Game, ''Gamora has appeared in more films than any other princess in the line-up. * Gamora is the only Princess to have "died" in ''Avengers: Infinity War. * At 24 years old in her first film, Gamora has replaced Elsa, who is 21, as the oldest princess in the line-up. * Gamora is one of the very few princesses to be known to have a canon surname. In her case, she is known as Gamora Ben Titian-Quill. * During the credits of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Gamora and Peter's first name initials followed by a heart is shown, showing Peter's and Gamora's status as love interests. * When asked about Gamora's relationship with Peter, Zoe Saldana stated "That they really love each other, that they really listen to each other. That he actually is capable of making a promise and keeping it.”. * Gamora is also one of six Disney Princesses to be a canon orphan for at the start of her first film, Gamora's biological parents were deceased. * Before Mantis joined the Guardians of the Galaxy, Gamora was the only female in the group. * Gamora has a soft spot for Baby Groot and her entire team that became her family. * Gamora still considers her biological father as her real father and her mother as her real mother. She also considers Nebula her sister. * Before Mantis and Nebula joined, Gamora was originally the only female in the Guardians. * Gamora is one of the five guardians to have a fellow guardian as a family member, preceded by Peter Quill, and followed by Mantis, Nebula, and Yondu Udonta * Peter compares his and Gamora's relationship to that of Sam and Diane from Cheers. * Everyone believed that Gamora was the last of her race, however, it is proven in Infinity War, that half of her race survived. Also, she states that her parents were killed in front of her by Thanos, but Thanos actually was distracting her with a knife. * Gamora's and Peter's relationship mirrors Vision's and Scarlet Witch's. * Gamora is the only member in the Guardians of the Galaxy to call Peter Quill/Star Lord by his first name when they are on Xandar, the last few minutes of Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 . * She and Snow White are the only two Princesses whose biological fathers are never shown in their feature films. * Zoe Saldana described Gamora as "...'a warrior, she’s an assassin and she’s very lethal but what saves her is the same thing that can doom her. She has a sense of righteousness. She’s a very righteous individual.''' * Gamora's film was also the first Marvel Cinematic Universe Film to be represented as a Disney theme park attraction with ''Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout ''in North America when it opened at Disneyland in 2017. * Of Gamora's four main antagonists, only Ronan the Accuser, and Ego the Living Planet died in her respective films while Thanos and Ayesha survived as of ''Avengers: Infinity War. * Gamora and her love interest, Peter Quill, are one of two non-royal Disney couples to be part of the line-up. * While it's unknown if Gamora ever had any biological siblings in Disney canon, she does have six step-siblings through her step-father Thanos-Step brothers Korath the Pursuer, Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive, and Cull Obsidian and step sisters Nebula and Proxima Midnight. * In the comics, Gamora possesses different physical characteristics such as green hair and yellow patch-like tattoos over her eyes, and she was eventually entrusted to protect the Time Gem. ** In the films, however, Gamora's physical characteristics consist of black hair with magenta highlight, with white scars on her face with yellow and purple eye markings. ** In the TellTale game, however, she was given purple hair with pink highlights along with green eyes and yellow eye markings as a nod to her current comic book design in the Earth-616 narrative. ** While Gamora was entrusted to protect the Time Stone in the comics, that appears to have been disregarded in Disney canon for Stephen Strange is the one to be entrusted with protecting it. * Gamora wore her current main outfit in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2, Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout, ''and ''Avengers: Infinity War. ** She only wore her first iconic outfit in her first film and in the animated series. ** She is the only princess to wear a prison uniform in her first film. ** In addition, Gamoa only wore her black dress, which is implied to have been given to her by the Nova Corps as a gift for saving Xandar, at the very end of the first film. She has yet to be seen wearing it again. ** She is currently the only Disney Princess to have black as the main color scheme of her outfits. ** However, when she was dancing with Peter on Ego's planet, she was wearing a rose-gold leather shirt, making her the first Disney Princess to wear anything that was of a rose-gold coloration. ** Gamora only wears a body suit in the TellTale game as a nod to her comic book counterpart. ** Gamora is also the only Disney Princess to carry a sword around her in both promotions and in her films. * Despite their animosity toward each other, Gamora cares for Nebula. The two have a relationship similar to that of Thor and Loki. * Have Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill's step-father, survived the events of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2, ''Gamora would have lived on the ''Milano/''Benatar'' with her future father-in-law. However, she does share the ship with Peter Quill's paternal half-sister Mantis, who just happens to be her sister-in-law and a fellow member of the Guardians team. * Gamora is one of seven princesses to have danced with her love interest, but the first to actually get together with him in a sequel. ** In addition, she and Peter are also the first "royal" Disney couple to acutally be first shown kissing in a Disney sequel with Avengers: Infinity War. * Gamora and Mulan are the only two princesses to be regarded as "National Heroes". In Gamora's case, Gamora is considered to be a "National Hero" for saving Xandar from Ronan along with the other Guardians. * Gamora will not become queen due to her love interest, Peter Quill's royal title as "Prince of Spartax" from the comics being disregarded from Disney canon. If Gamora marries, or, is already married to Peter Quill, she will only be known as a captain's wife for Quill himself is the captain of their ship. ** Historically, a captain's wife was only able to seek a career that involved running a merchant's vessel was through either marrying a captain or being a captain's daughter. ** In addition, the only way a captain's wife was able to learn the art of navigation was either through a girl's finishing school, her father, her husband or through one of their fellow shipmates. However, there are a number of historical accounts that describe how captains enabled their wives to assist them through navigation and running the overall ship by taking on a parental role among the crew. ** If this is the case with Gamora in Disney canon, then, this would make her the first Disney Princess to be known as a captain's wife. * It's also unknown if Gamora was ever a royal before meeting Thanos, but there are fan theories that suggest that her biological father may have been a Nova Prime of her home world. Whether or not Gamora should join the line-up has been a subject of debate among fans since all of her films were live action as opposed to being animated. However, she does meet the majority of requirements that would enable her to do so, such as having a primary role in a Disney film (Marvel Studios is owned by Disney), her first film being both a critical and commercial success and is regarded as a "national hero" like Mulan is. * Those who favor the inclusion claim that Gamora could represent modern social issues that young women often face today such as immigration, childhood abuse, and challenges relating to refugee migration. In addition, they also suggest that it would draw young women to show some interest in astronomy, military-related careers, music, and the comic book lore in general. * Those who are against the inclusion claim that it would serve as being nothing more than just "poor commentary" towards Gamora and other female Marvel Cinematic Universe characters. * Some fans who argue against Gamora's inclusion in the princess line-up suggest that the Disney should keep it's Marvel Cinematic Universe canon separate from the animated Disney canon. * However, considering that Gamora is expected to appear in the upcoming Ralph Breaks the Internet, it's very likely that Disney may include her in the line up in the future. If Gamora does get included into the line up, she would be the following: * The first Disney Princess to originally be a comic book character * The first Disney Princess to have their source material be based off comic-book material (in Gamora's case, it's Marvel Comics) * The first Disney Princess to be first introduced as a live action character. * The first Disney Princess to not be part of the Walt Disney Animation Studios film canon. * The first Disney Princess to be part of the live action Marvel Cinematic Universe film canon. * The second Disney Princess to not have her film be directly made by Disney (Gamora is from Marvel). * The first, and currently, the only Disney Princess to star in a stand alone video game series by TellTale. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Dominican Category:Spanish Category:Non-Royalty Category:North American Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Studios characters Category:Latinos/Latinas Category:Orphans Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters with highlights Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Princesses